mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
to have turned into starlight|List of comic ponies#King Orion}} |human = Starlight Glimmer ID EGS3.png |humanwidth = 180px |humancaption = Starlight Glimmer as a human in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic |kind = Unicorn & Human |sex = Female |residence = Castle of Friendship, Ponyville (S6E1 onward) Our Town (up until S5E2) Sire's Hollow (flashback in S5E26 and S6E1) |occupation = School of Friendship guidance counselor (S8E1 onward) Twilight Sparkle's student (S5E26-S7E1) Leader of Our Town (up until S5E2) Twilight Sparkle's assistant (according to [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Special magazine]] issue 1's Equestria News) |eyes = Moderate persian blue |mane = with and highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |aura = Light turquoise |nicknames = Star, Twinkle Star, Star-kle Light-star, Mini-Twilight, Sugarplum, Pumpky-Wumpkin, Chipmunk Cheeks, Puddin', Punkie wunk, Hon-Bun, Silly-Filly, Miss Glimmer, Sugarbun |relatives = Firelight (father) |cutie mark = (real) (fake) (''Friends Forever'' Issue #35 page 9) |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Katja Aakkula (Finnish) Maia Baran (European French, S5E1-S5E2) Séverine Cayron (European French, S5E25 onward) Nicole Hannak (German) Debora Magnaghi (Italian, S5E1-S5E2) Beatrice Caggiula (Italian, S5E25 onward) Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian) Klaudia Kuchtyk (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Maíra Paris (Brazilian Portuguese) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Roser Aldabó (European Spanish) Annie Rojas (Latin American Spanish) Annica Smedius (Swedish) Olena Yabluchna (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Elena Diment (Romanian, season 6) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Sofia Balan (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #EDBBF3 |headerfontcolor = #622489}} Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and recurring character, initially an antagonist but later a protagonist, in the series. She first possibly appears in and first explicitly appears in the season five premiere. From The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 to Celestial Advice, she is Twilight Sparkle's student in the ways of friendship. She is called Starlight Shimmer in some other media.__TOC__ Development and design Starlight Glimmer has a similar color scheme and name to Evening starlite and a similar color scheme to the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze. She has a lilac coat, a purple and teal mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams—sometimes concealed by a fake equal sign. Part of her real cutie mark is similar to the compass rose cutie mark of "South Pole", of Léon, usually of Prince Blueblood, sometimes of Blue Moon, and in some material of Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Stallion - Doctor. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle and includes the name of G1 Starlight. The book The Art of Equestria reveals that Starlight's mane was originally just two shades of purple. According to director Jim Miller, Starlight "has a talent for magic as well and is a proto-Twilight character. Her colors parallel Twilight Sparkle's for that reason." Her page also reveals different mane styles that were tried out for her, including one similar to Rainbow Dash. In mid-February 2015, Miller was asked regarding Starlight Glimmer's resemblance to Evening starlite and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. Later in the same month, he stated that Starlight Glimmer's name is not "Mayor Marx" or variations thereof, was asked in reply, "What is it? Or is that still classified?" and replied back, "You'll find out once the episode airs!" Jim Miller teased on Twitter that Starlight might return in a future episode. Her return was confirmed at Comic-Con 2015. According to Miller, Starlight was originally named "Aurora Glimmer", but this was changed due to Disney's trademark on the name "Aurora", which is the name of the princess heroine from their 1959 film Sleeping Beauty and its related materials. Despite this, Zapp is a princess named Aurora, Aurora Muffin's name includes "Aurora", and Hasbro previously also managed to use "Aurora" as part of the name of G3 pony Aurora Mist. According to Twitter conversations with Jim Miller, introducing Starlight and making her a new main character were the crew's idea that Hasbro had to approve, Starlight being added to the show isn't a result of Sunset Shimmer's popularity, Starlight is a recurring character, and "SL" is "a protagonist like TS" and unlike Trixie. Regarding "what say" Josh Haber "had in Starlight's role in S6 and if having to re-introduce her as a protagonist was difficult", Haber stated, "I helped come up with stories about her. The hard part wasn't the reformed villain stories. It was what to do after them." In the season six premiere, Starlight begins sporting a new mane style; Miller stated regarding this change, "The other one made her look older and matronly. Also, it symbolized who she USED to be." On October 23, 2017, Josh Haber stated on Twitter that Starlight Glimmer was a latch-key-kid. Meghan McCarthy and M. A. Larson created the concept for the character while Kora Kosicka did the final design. In late August 2018, Jim Miller stated regarding Starlight, "There was never an intention to have her be the 7th member of the group (that honour belongs to Spike). From our standpoint, her purpose has always to be more of a longer arc about what it takes to earn redemption. It doesn’t just happen and things are a-ok. You have to work..." "...at it every day. And some days you fall short. That’s why she’s more often than not with TS and not a full teacher. She’s still learning and growing, and IMO, that and her past experience is what makes her great for the counsellor position." In early October 2018, after five instances of Starlight wearing a dress—The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, 's Fried Pie cover, [[Merchandise#Panini|Panini My Little Pony magazine]] comic Le concours de Rarity's use of fanart, toys' Runway Fashions, and 's pages 2-3 preview—Miller was asked, "Recently, I started to realize that Starlight Glimmer hasn’t been seen wearing any kind of dress, such as one for the Grand Galloping Gala. Would you guys be interested in giving Starlight a dress at some point?" and replied "If the story required it, we’d happily give her a dress." Depiction in the series Season five Starlight Glimmer first appears in the season five premiere as the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket filled with water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. In Amending Fences, Starlight hides her face behind a menu in the café scene. In What About Discord?, she spies on the Mane Six and Discord with binoculars from a bush in the park scene. Starlight makes her second major appearance in the season five finale. She uses a time spell created by Star Swirl the Bearded to travel back in time to the day Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom. When she prevents Rainbow from performing the rainboom, she changes Equestria's history, and she takes steps to ensure that Twilight and Spike are unable to stop her from doing so. As Starlight and Twilight continually clash, Starlight creates numerous alternate futures in which Equestria falls into ruin. Twilight brings Starlight with her to one future in order to show her the consequences of her actions, but Starlight refuses to accept the truth. As Twilight cannot understand why Starlight acts this way, Starlight reveals that when she was a filly, her best friend Sunburst earned his cutie mark and left for Canterlot, leaving a young Starlight without a friend and with a fear of losing potential future friends. After bargaining with Twilight, Starlight decides to allow the rainboom to occur, restoring the present day. Realizing the error of her ways, Starlight accepts whatever punishment that Twilight and her friends give her. Instead of punishing her, however, Twilight and her friends decide to teach Starlight about the magic of friendship, and Starlight feels reinvigorated with new life. Season six In the season six premiere, Starlight has taken up residence in the Castle of Friendship as Twilight Sparkle's pupil, and Twilight presents her with her first friendship lesson: reuniting with her old friend Sunburst. Because of her past actions, Starlight is very nervous about seeing Sunburst again. When the two finally meet again, their dialogue is mostly awkward stuttering. After a failed reunion, Starlight is convinced that Sunburst no longer wants to be her friend. However, when she approaches him later and discovers that he did not become an important wizard like she believed, Starlight learns that they both have their own histories of shame. The two then help Twilight and her friends save the Crystal Empire from an eternal winter. With their friendship rekindled, Starlight and Sunburst say goodbye on much friendlier terms and promise to keep in touch. In No Second Prances, after several attempts to make friends in Ponyville end in failure, Starlight meets and befriends Trixie. When Twilight expresses skepticism in their relationship, Starlight feels that Twilight doesn't trust her to make her own friends. However, when Trixie admits that she became friends with Starlight partly to one-up Twilight, Starlight is emotionally hurt. With Twilight's help, Starlight makes amends with Trixie and helps her in her magic show. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Starlight is unenthusiastic about celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve and considers it no different from any other day. However, after Twilight reads her the story "A Hearth's Warming Tale", Starlight gains a new appreciation for the holiday. In Spice Up Your Life, Starlight Glimmer briefly appears helping Twilight to reactivate the Cutie Map after the events of The Cutie Re-Mark caused it to go inactive. In The Times They Are A Changeling, Starlight accompanies Twilight and Spike on their visit to the Crystal Empire to visit Sunburst and Flurry Heart. She is present when Spike's changeling friend Thorax exposes himself by accident, and she is quick to help defend Flurry Heart against the suspected changeling spy. Later, when Spike pleads with his friends that Thorax deserves another chance, his words strike a chord with Starlight, who comes to accept Thorax as a friend. In Every Little Thing She Does, Starlight excels at her magic studies, but she avoids her friendship lessons. To fix this, she takes on several friendship problems at once with Twilight's friends, in order to impress her. In an effort to make things easier, she uses the Fiducia Compelus spell to mind-control the ponies into following her orders. Unfortunately, the ponies follow her orders so exactly and literally that things quickly spiral out of Starlight's control. After Twilight helps fix her mess, Starlight confesses that she avoids her friendship problems out of fear of failing and being a disappointment to Twilight. With Twilight and Spike's guidance, Starlight apologizes to her friends for using magic on them, and she learns to address her friendship lessons more naturally. Starlight makes a brief non-speaking appearance at the beginning of Top Bolt. In the season six finale, Starlight Glimmer is invited back to her old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival, and she is accompanied by Trixie out of fear of being rejected. While the villagers openly welcome Starlight back, they look to her for advice on how to manage the festival. Starlight, uncomfortable with being in a leadership role after her past actions, abandons the festivities to return home. When Starlight discovers that changelings have captured the royal princesses and taken the places of her friends, she assembles a team consisting of herself, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord to rescue them and save Equestria. Along this journey, Starlight is forced to take up the leadership role that she fears and lead her allies into the Changeling Kingdom. Due to the magic-dampening properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, Starlight and her team infiltrate the changeling castle to destroy it and free the rest of her friends. In the castle throne room, Starlight confronts Queen Chrysalis and, using what she has learned about Thorax not needing to feed on love, tries to convince Chrysalis to change the way she leads her hive. When Chrysalis tries to absorb Thorax's love, Starlight tells him to give it to her willingly, resulting in a magical blast that transforms the changelings into colorful, love-filled creatures. Starlight extends her hoof to the defeated changeling queen in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses, vowing revenge upon Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Now more comfortable being a leader, Starlight returns to her old village to take part in the Sunset Festival. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Starlight receives a Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria from Chrysalis. After Twilight struggles to come up with a plan for her after she has progressed beyond needing friendship lessons, she graduates Starlight from her pupil status. In All Bottled Up, Starlight teaches Trixie transfiguration and teleporting magic and inadvertently causes the Cutie Map to disappear. She uses a spell to bottle up her anger until the map is found, but it backfires once the bottled-up anger infects other ponies. Starlight and Trixie eventually recover the map, and Starlight learns not to bottle up her emotions. In Rock Solid Friendship, Starlight befriends Maud Pie, and the two form a connection over rocks and kite-flying. It is also revealed that Maud and Starlight met before during the initial founding of Starlight's village. In Fluttershy Leans In, Starlight is among Fluttershy's friends who help her build her animal sanctuary. In A Royal Problem, Starlight is summoned by the Cutie Map to solve a friendship problem between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When she determines that the two sisters don't appreciate one another, she uses a spell to switch their cutie marks for twenty-four hours so they can spend a day in each other's shoes. While Starlight is confident that she made the right call at first, she ends up having a nightmare where her actions cause the sisters' dark sides to fight each other. After Celestia and Luna reconcile and put an end to Starlight's nightmare, they tell her that she did make the right call, and that her bold actions were the very reason she was called by the map in the first place. In Fame and Misfortune, Starlight helps Twilight make copies of the Friendship Journal, which are distributed across Equestria. When the readers start arguing over the friendship lessons and its writers, demoralizing Twilight and her friends, Starlight brings in two young fillies, Toola Roola and Coconut Cream, who assure them that the lessons in the journal helped them to become better friends. In Triple Threat, Starlight is present when both Princess Ember and Thorax arrive in Ponyville, Spike having accidentally invited them to visit on the same day. Starlight assists Spike in his efforts to keep Thorax and Ember separate due to Spike's fears that they won't get along. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight and Trixie pay a surprise visit to the Changeling Kingdom and meet Thorax's brother Pharynx, the only changeling to not accept the hive's new way of sharing love. Starlight and Trixie try to convince Pharynx to abandon the old changeling ways, but their actions inadvertently drive Pharynx to almost leave the hive forever. When Pharynx crosses paths with a monstrous maulwurf, Starlight manages to rally the changelings together to support him, and he is finally accepted by the rest of the swarm. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Rarity asks Starlight and Twilight to use their magic to fix her ruined mane. Starlight and Twilight try their best, but are unable to do so. Starlight later joins Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in their attempts to comfort the distraught Rarity. In Uncommon Bond, Starlight Glimmer is eager to spend time with Sunburst when he visits Ponyville. However, she gets upset when Sunburst ends up having more in common with Twilight, Trixie, and Maud, even more so when Sunburst refuses to play their favorite board game with her. In the end, though, Sunburst organizes a pony-sized version of the game for all of them to play together. In the finale Shadow Play, after the diary of Star Swirl the Bearded is discovered by Sunburst, Twilight and her friends learn Star Swirl and his fellow Pillars of Old Equestria sacrificed themselves to trap the Pony of Shadows in Limbo. Twilight, eager to meet her idol, leads her friends to free the Pillars from their prison. Starlight voices her concerns over the project, pointing out what happened the last time she interfered with one of Star Swirl's spells. She is overruled, but proven right when the Pony of Shadows is also released from Limbo. While the weakened Pony of Shadows is forced to retreat, Twilight, Starlight and their friends plan for his return. Starlight suggests that the Pillars could attempt to reach out to Stygian, the pony within the shadows instead of banishing him again, but Star Swirl scoffs at the suggestion, claiming "once a villain, always a villain". Starlight is dismayed, and even more so when Twilight does not speak up against her idol. During the final confrontation, Starlight is once again proven right when it is revealed Stygian never meant to betray the Pillars. After the darkness is removed from Stygian, Starlight receives thanks from Twilight for reminding her of her own way of doing things. Season eight In School Daze - Part 1, Starlight is told of Twilight and her friends' adventure beyond Equestria, and she is appointed as guidance counselor for the new School of Friendship. In Part 2, she manages to get Twilight over her depression over the school being closed by convincing her to run the school her own way. She later assists the Mane Six and Spike in saving the runaway students from a group of puckwudgies, and joins them back at the reopened school. In The Maud Couple, Starlight helps Pinkie Pie with her problems with Maud's boyfriend Mudbriar and later attends Maud's birthday party. She also briefly appears in Fake It 'Til You Make It, as one of the potential ponies Rarity asks to run her Manehattan shop. In Horse Play, Starlight helps her friends put on a play for Princess Celestia's ones-versary. In The Parent Map, Starlight and Sunburst are called by the Cutie Map to their old hometown of Sire's Hollow, where her father Firelight constantly dotes on her and treats her like a child. She and Sunburst help settle a conflict between Firelight and Sunburst's mother Stellar Flare, but when it turns out that was not the friendship problem they were called for, Firelight gets overly involved in helping Starlight solve it. His constant doting eventually causes Starlight to explode at him in anger. Realizing her strained relationship with her father is the very friendship problem she was summoned to fix, Starlight talks it out with Firelight, and they make amends. In Marks for Effort, Starlight counsels new school student Cozy Glow when she confesses that she failed a test on purpose in order to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders, her tutors, get accepted into the school. Through Starlight's influence, the Crusaders are made honorary graduates of the school and appointed as "friendship tutors". In The Mean 6, Starlight joins Twilight and her friends on a "friendship retreat" despite never having camped before. When the group gets separated in the Everfree Forest, Starlight and Rarity encounter an evil copy of Applejack created by Queen Chrysalis, who maliciously makes fun of Starlight and hurts her feelings. When the ponies find each other again, Starlight is hostile toward the real Applejack, but they reconcile at Twilight's urging. In A Matter of Principals, Starlight is left in charge of the School of Friendship when Twilight and her friends are called away on a friendship mission, but Discord's presence serves as a constant nuisance. When his desire to be in charge puts the students in danger, Starlight banishes him from the school grounds, but he continues to torment the students as a ghost. In the end, Starlight apologizes for making Discord feel left out of school activities and offers him the position of "vice headmare". In The End in Friend, Starlight serves as a mediator in the middle of Rarity and Rainbow Dash's bitter arguing, and she and Twilight come up with a fake theft of the Amulet of Aurora to get Rarity and Rainbow to work together and make amends. In Road to Friendship, Starlight accompanies Trixie on her magic tour to Saddle Arabia. While the two enjoy the journey at first, they start to argue and disagree due to the stress of the trip. One evening, Starlight accepts Hoo'Far's offer to trade his wagon for Trixie's. When Trixie finds out, she is outraged, leading to an argument that drives the two to part ways. Starlight returns some time after, apologizes for what happened, and helps Trixie get her wagon back. The two then return to Ponyville, acknowledging that they are not equipped to handle such a long journey together. In Father Knows Beast, Starlight appears in a photo with Twilight and in a bathtub tossed out of a castle window during Just Can't Be a Dragon Here. In the season eight finale School Raze, Starlight chaperones a field trip to Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash, but her magic suddenly failing causes the students to fall out of the sky. When the Mane Six suspect Lord Tirek to be the cause of magic disappearing in Equestria, Starlight is once again left in charge of the school while they travel to Tartarus to investigate. However, she is magically captured by Cozy Glow as part of her secret plot to take over Equestria. When the Young Six work together to stop Cozy and save the school, Starlight is freed from Cozy's magic prison. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the one-hour special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Starlight appears walking with Trixie before One More Day and sharing hot cocoa with Trixie in her wagon during The True Gift of Gifting. Personality When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. In the season five finale, Starlight harbors a bitter grudge against Twilight Sparkle, mocking and belittling her attempts to stop her from altering the past. Her contempt for cutie marks is revealed to be a result of losing her childhood friend Sunburst when he gained his, giving her a distorted conception of "equality". When Starlight finally realizes how friendship is enriched by ponies' differences, she adopts a remorseful, friendlier, and overall happier side. In the season six premiere, she is portrayed as timid and easily unnerved, especially when it comes to the prospect of reuniting with Sunburst. In the finale, Starlight demonstrates an aversion to being in a leadership role due to her past actions, though she proves to have a natural talent for it and eventually overcomes her fears. From season seven onward, Starlight is more confident in herself and her ability to be a good friend. In Rock Solid Friendship, she displays a keen knowledge and interest in kites. Starlight is frequently shown to be overly reliant on her magic to solve problems or accomplish tasks, and has a tendency to not think her plans through. She starts to overcome these faults over time and learn from them, to the point where she is the only one who questions the risks of undoing Star Swirl's limbo spell. She also has some temper issues, demonstrated in All Bottled Up and A Matter of Principals, causing her to lash sometimes lash out or use magic without thinking. According to Cozy Glow in School Raze - Part 1, "Starlight can't stand mustard." Magic :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, action=edit&section=14}} click here. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the half-hour Equestria Girls special Mirror Magic, when Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria, Starlight gives her a new magic journal and becomes very interested in the world on the other side of the Crystal Mirror. She convinces Sunset to take her along, and she transforms into a human upon arriving. When Sunset and her friends become trapped in limbo through Juniper Montage's enchanted mirror, and Juniper starts terrorizing mall patrons, Starlight convinces her to stop by offering to be her friend. In the end, Starlight helps Sunset to not worry so much about future dangers and to live in the moment, and through a message from Twilight in Sunset's journal, she is allowed to stay in the human world for a few more days. Starlight is indirectly referenced by Princess Twilight in Spring Breakdown, when she tells her Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash about "[Where and Back Again - Part 2|the time she was rescued by [her own pupil]]." Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Starlight appears in a non-speaking cameo during We Got This Together, watching Trixie set off fireworks. She and Trixie also appear during the end credits. Other depictions Starlight Glimmer is referred to as Starlight Shimmer in Discovery's VITAC captioning for Marks for Effort, on the Ukrainian McDonald's website, and rarely on Hasbro's website. IDW comics On My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 page 21, one of the ponies at Fillydelphia at least has a horn and coat and mane colors similar to those of Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite. Starlight Glimmer appears dressed as Dorothy Gale from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz on the final version of the Fried Pie Comics-exclusive cover. She also appears in the story arcs Election and Chaos Theory and in . In the story arc Wings Over Yakyakistan, Starlight participates in a conflict between dragons and yaks. In , she helps Twilight seek out an answer for Discord's sudden weakness. She later aids Twilight in opening a portal to Discord's realm, staying behind to act as an "anchor" so Twilight and the others can find their way back. In , Starlight assists Twilight in helping Celestia find her lost amulet (which transformed her into a pegasus), and later, works with Celestia and Twilight to destroy it. In , she visits Sunburst in Canterlot and pressures him to read her the story of Flash Magnus. Starlight also appears on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. On page 2, she appears celebrating Nightmare Night with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. On pages 12-13, she appears in Princess Eris' casino. On page 13, Stygian mentions Starlight Glimmer. In , Starlight is mentioned on pages 16 and 22. Chapter books Starlight is the main focus of the chapter book Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite by G.M. Berrow. In the book, she discovers a secret room in Twilight's castle and uses it to have some well-needed alone time outside of Twilight's friendship lessons. Starlight also appears as a supporting character in Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. She is also mentioned in chapter 4 of Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets and chapter 7 of Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf. Animated shorts In Rarity's Biggest Fan, Starlight briefly appears using a spell to try and make Rarity's mane move like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's, but the spell backfires. In Starlight the Hypnotist, Starlight tries to rid Twilight of her fear of ladybugs via hypnosis, but Pinkie Pie's interruption of the procedure causes Twilight to want to fly a kite whenever she sees a ladybug. In Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, Starlight Glimmer appears in All About Alicorns, Cutie Mark Magic, The Crystalling, and in a photograph in The Magic of Friendship. In Fundamentals of Magic, she appears in Types of Magic, and Spells. Magazines In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Starlight and Twilight visit Daring Do author A.K. Yearling as part of Starlight's friendship lessons and help her track down one of her long-lost manuscripts. In the comic, Starlight's mane continuously alternates between its previous and current styles. Software Starlight Glimmer is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.4 update on July 20, 2015. Her in-game description states, "Starlight Glimmer is a fancy pony that learns a valuable lesson about the true magic of friendship!" She is also featured in several story events, including the "Resistance Rising" story set during the events of My Little Pony The Movie. Starlight also appears in Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook The story of '''STARLIGHT GLIMMER' is one of transformation. It begins with her founding a small village on the outskirts of Equestria where cutie marks weren't just frowned upon—they were forbidden! She believed that ponies sharing their special talents with the world led to disharmony. Using a fake magic stick called the STAFF OF SAMENESS, Starlight removed the cutie marks of everyone in the village and replaced them with boring equals signs. When Twilight Sparkle and friends arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. They challenged Starlight's leadership, exposing her as a fraud to her followers. After a fantastic adventure through time, Starlight Glimmer realized the error of her ways. She learned that uniqueness is important. Starlight was at a crossroads. She was desperate to change for the better and make up for her numerous wrongdoings. Twilight Sparkle reached out with the opportunity of a lifetime. She took on Starlight as a pupil and began teaching her the Magic of Friendship.'' Starlight Glimmer took up residence in the '''CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP' and began her training. Thus far, she's reconnected with her old friend Sunburst, built trust with her new friend Trixie, and defeated a changeling invasion. It's a start! Though she's not the best magician in Equestria, she's learning how to spell-cast like a pro.'' Merchandise A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Starlight Glimmer, with her real cutie mark, has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. This toy, along with a translucent single and Fashion Style toy, was released in the Explore Equestria toy line. In Enterplay-licensed merchandise, Starlight Glimmer appears on a trading card series 3 binder and has her own cards in the collectible card game. Starlight Glimmer is also included in the February 2016 McDonald's Happy Meal toys and the Fashems and Squishy Pops toy series by Tech 4 Kids. A Build-A-Bear plush of Starlight Glimmer was released on March 9, 2017 with a cape accessory based on the dress she wears during Friends Are Always There For You. An Equestria Girls Minis doll of Starlight Glimmer was released in late 2017. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Crystalling - Part 1, Starlight is added to the group shot at the end of the theme song. Quotes is more special than any other, happy birthday to all who don’t have a birthday in May.|''My Little Pony'' Facebook post}} Gallery See also * * References de:Starlight Glimmer es:Starlight Glimmer fr:Starlight Glimmer pl:Starlight Glimmer pt:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер uk:Старлайт Ґліммер Category:Featured articles Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Students Category:Supporting characters